Naruto Generations Lemon stories
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This part of my Naruto Generations Fanfic will cover the parts that have, should have, or what if there was a lemon at certain parts of the story. so feel free to enjoy the shorts. remember if you are confused on stuff in this stuff then read the main story on my account to help you there. ps the cover image has Jiraiya's seal of approval.


Naruto Generations Lemons

This is from chapter 2 where Naruto and Hinata are making love in their bedroom.

"I just took a shower." She told him expecting him to do something.

"I know and you smell nice." He replied as he kissed her neck. Hinata laughed at her husband. While he has grown up there was still that part of him she loved and made him Naruto. He laughs soon turned to sensual moans as she wrapped her arms around Naruto wanting him to do more. She felt naruto's kisses on the drapes of her neck and his tongue taste her.

"Ahh, Naruto." She moaned trying to keep her voice down so the kids don't hear her. Naruto removed her night gown and looked at his wife. Her body was so beautiful he couldn't begin to describe it. He went for her breasts and sucked on them as Hinata tried to keep her voice down but Naruto was too good at what he was doing. He used his right hand to finger Hinata to get her ready for him. "Ahh, hah!" She was moaning and holding back the moans was pretty hard for her.

"Hinata." Naruto said as he kissed her and their tongues were exploring each other. Naruto kept fingering her as he then felt Hinata rubbing his crotch. Her hand slipped in his briefs and pulled out his manhood. He was already hard and Hinata was stroking him like a pro. The tow moaned as their kiss intensified.

"I'm cumming!" She yelled in her thoughts as Naruto saw Hinata arch as her body squirmed from the orgasm.

"You ready?" Naruto asked Hinata as she slowly nodded. Hinata moaned as she felt him slowly enter her pussy filling her up completely. Naruto was enjoying the feeling of being inside Hinata. He could feel her convulsing from just slowly going in her. He could even feel the tip already at the womb's entrance. Naruto lifted her as they were now in a seated position. Hinata lowered her head to his left ear.

"Do...me" She begged. Her switch has been flipped and no one but Naruto knew how to make it happen like this. Hinata needed him now as she started moving her hips and Naruto was just watching. He has his moments of wanting to see his wife be a naughty girl and try to get him to make her feel good. "Please...ahh, don't tease me..." She begged moaning from the movements.

"Here I come then." He said as Naruto grabbed her butt with his arms under her soft silky thighs. Naruto was thrusting fast and hard as his hands worked their magic by groping her butt.

"Ahh ahh ahh hah hah haa ahh! It's so good!" She she moaned. She kept telling herself to keep her voice down but Naruto was making her feel too good. Naruto looked at his wife being so into him as her hair waved with his thrusting. "It's so good! Give it to me!" She moaned now wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"You want it? You want the baby that badly?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes please. I want to have another baby with you!" She replied as she felt another orgasm coming. "Oh god, I'm cumming again!" She moaned as Naruto thrusted even faster as he was about to cumm too.

"Here comes the first load!" Naruto said as he shot his first load into Hinata. Hinata was panting a lot as her whole body was convulsing to the point where she can't stop drooling.

"So...much...so hot...inside..." She mumbled. Naruto looked at her as he kissed her and Hinata embraced his kiss. Naruto loved her so much that the thought of losing her like he almost did with Toneri was too painful for him. As if sensing what he was thinking Hinata gathered her strength to cup his face. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here with you to support you just like I always have." She told him with her beautiful smile. Naruto felt his heart be at ease as she said that.

"I will always protect you and our family. Even after we die it's you and me..."

"forever." She finished since they made a special promise when Naruto confessed to her all those years ago at the waterfall after he saved her from Toneri. She can't imagine her life without Naruto anymore and the fact his love for her played a big part in restoring her memories when Toneri tried to forcibly make her his was made her love for Naruto that much stronger. The promise that they made was they will always be with each other forever even after their time in the world comes to an end. Naruto was from done with his wife but to his surprise Hinata laid him down and was now on top of him. She started moving her hips leaving all the sperm inside her without taking Naruto out. The sperm was being used as lubricant and it felt so good to Hinata. "Ahhh! I can feel your penis mixing the sperm! Ahh!" She moaned as Naruto grabbed her breasts and started massaging them as she moved her hips in a circular motion.

"Hinata, if you keep doing that I'll..." Naruto grunted as he felt he was about to cum again. Hinata learned a lot of seductive and sexual techniques for Naruto especially on nights like this or their anniversaries but unlike this night their anniversaries are more planned out at another location away from the kids. "Haaa! Ahhh" Naruto cunvulsed as he came inside of Hinata again. Naruto's second shot made Hinata cum. Both naruto and Hinata were sweating so much. Naruto laid Hinata back on the bed as he was now on top and pushed her thighs forward lifting her hips in the process. "Let's get in the long run." Naruto said as he thrusted even deeper into Hinata. His dick was now piercing into her womb.

"Ahh ahh! Oh god! You're hitting my womb!" She moaned as a lot of the sperm was leaking out of Hinata with each thrust Naruto made. "So rough!" Hinata said as Naruto kissed Hinata again. Their tongues were all over each other as Naruto sucked on her tongues juices.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto called out making his thrusts faster and harder than before.

"AHH! Haa ahh ahh ahh! Hinata monaed as their bed was adding an extra bounce to Naruto's thrusts. Naruto was going all out for this.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! Naruto!" She moaned.

"Hinata!" Naruto said as he convulsed with Hinata. He was moving his hips around in a circular motion. "Gotta let it all out Hinata." He said as his third shot still had sperm coming out as Hinata was moaning and convulsing from all this.

"Sooo...much...cum..." She mumbled as she felt how cum was released inside her from three shots. Naruto finally pulled out and laid down next to Hinata as she got on his arm. Naruto kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Dattebayo." Hinata said as she laughed when she used Naruto's favorite word. Naruto chuckled at his wife. The two finally drifted to sleep for the rest of the night. It was now about six thirty in the morning. Hinata got out of bed early to try and make a family breakfast but first she needed a shower. The hot water hitting her skin felt so nice. As she was reaching for the soap she felt a surprise grope on her breasts from behind. "Ahh!" Her breasts were sensitive from all their activities but it felt so good.

"Taking a shower without a good morning? What a bad girl you've become Hinata." Naruto said in a teasing voice.

"Am I going to be punished, Lord Hokage?" Hinata asked while playing his game as she felt he was hard again and was rubbing her butt with his dick.

"Yes. You're punishment starts now." Naruto said as he had Hinata spread her pussy for him and thrusted into her.

"Ahhh, Lord Hokage!" She moaned. Naruto was thrusting hard as we can hear Naruto hitting her butt with each thrust. Naruto then spanked her butt. "Ahh! Ow! Lord Hokage!" She moaned. It was easy to see the red on her butt cheeks from the spankings. The sex and the heat of the water was making her go crazy and get a little dizzy and she was losing strength to her legs.

"Do you want it inside or outside?" He asked knowing what she was gonna say since she did want to have another baby.

"Please...let out...inside!" She begged through her moans as she put her hands on the wall to stay standing. Naruto then lifted her left leg as he wrapped his arm around that thigh leaving Hinata standing on her toes with her right leg. "Ahh hah ahh hah!" She moaned louder as she felt Naruto getting bigger with his faster thrusts.

"Haaaa!" Naruto groaned as he released his cum inside Hinata.

"Ahh!" They both moaned loudly in the shower as they both breathed heavily with the hot water hitting them. Naruto held Hinata close to keep her standing. "I should...hurry. I need to get breakfast ready." She told her husband as she turned her head and kissed him.

"Well I do have to enjoy today while I can. It's gonna be a little busy after today." Naruto told her. She understood. No matter how much he was going to work and how long it kept him away she would be here in their home waiting for him. She held his hand to remind him and herself she will always support him no matter what. They took a moment to enjoy this closeness in the shower. After getting cleaned up and dressed Hinata was prepping breakfast. Today's special breakfast were some homemade pancakes. Bolt and Himawari were coming down the stairs. Himawari ran to her father and Naruto picked her up with ease.

"Papa!"

"Well good morning, my little princess." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Hey Bolt, good morning." Naruto told him.

"Morning." Bolt said scratching his eyes out.

"Well today I'm taking the day off." He told them as Himawari beamed with happiness.

"Really!? Just us!?" She asked.

"Just us." He replied assuring his kids that there was gonna be no work at all today. "We can visit your Aunt Hanabi at the hospital and see how her and Miyako are doing." He added. They were excited now.

"Okay, come on and sit down to eat." Hinata told her family as they ate Bolt had a question.

"Hey did you guys hear screaming last night?" Naruto and Hinata a little on their pancakes as Himawari had no idea what her brother was talking about but then again she's a pretty heavy sleeper.

"No...I think you were dreaming." Naruto replied tryign to get him to drop it as Hinata felt so embarrassed now and was glaring at Naruto since she thinks it's mostly his fault for making her moan so loud. Naruto was gonna have to make it up to his wife later this day.

End of Lemon 1

Notes:

This is the end of the first lemon of Naruto Generations. This will be where you can find the Lemons for the story in case you want read so sexy stuff. I think this will have...those what if's I have happen like if a sixteen year old Bolt took a different choice in a situation with my OC Rei Terumi then that would be the what if Lemon between them then you have the ones like this first chapter. The sexy Lemon you know happened between two characters will also happen here. Any who as always leave your thoughts on the reviews/comments. This Lemon project ends when the Naruto Generations fanfic reaches the finale. Oh and just go to my account if you haven't read the main story at all.


End file.
